pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Aegislash
|} Aegislash (Japanese: ギルガルド Gillguard) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a . It is the final form of . Aegislash has the ability to change forms during battle, depending on the moves it is using. Biology Aegislash's body is comprised of a golden sword with the blade pointing downwards. The edge of the blade is white and somewhat serrated near the tip. Its single eye, which is purple with a white, linear pupil, sits where the blade meets the hilt, where it is surrounded by black coloration. The handle is thick at its base, tapers as it progresses to the end, and is striated. Two cloth-like arms emerge from the sides of the hilt. Each arm is primarily black and ends in lavender, transitioned by a slight whorl between the two colors. It carries an ornate shield in at least one of its arms. Aegislash is capable of in the middle of battle, depending on what moves it uses. It carries out offensive moves in its Blade Forme, in which it carries its shield in its left arm and exposes its blade, which it uses to slash its opponents. Defensive moves are performed in its Shield Forme, in which it holds its shield up in front of its blade, with both of its arms crossed behind the shield. It is said to be able to detect the innate qualities of leadership; legend has it that whoever Aegislash recognizes as a worthy leader is destined to become king. Indeed, this Pokémon has attended and served generations of kings. It is also known to use its spectral power to manipulate people and Pokémon alike. Aegislash is the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime Major appearances Aegislash made its anime debut in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, under the ownership of Argus Steel. Aegislash made its main series debut in Valuable Experience for All!, under the ownership of Sawyer, where it was revealed to have evolved from a Doublade sometime before the episode. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Celosia of Team Flare owns an Aegislash, which she used in conjunction with her to possess in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, which it was in its Shield Forme. It later battled against Korrina's in both its Shield and Blade Forme in Lucky Lucario Was Here. Later it was used to possess numerous s and later possessed the Vaniville Town residents before they escaped. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon: An Aegislash in Noe Town has the name Gilbrand, a reference to a shield and sword. Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 4}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 207}} |area=Dark Land: Royal Armory (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 11: Stage 06 (Shield Form only)}} |} |} In events |2014 World Championships Aegislash|All|United States|50|August 16 to 17, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#2014 World Championships Aegislash}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Shield Forme Blade Forme Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=680 |name2=Doublade |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Ghost |evo2= |no3=681 |name3=Aegislash |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Ghost }} Sprites Trivia * Blade Forme Aegislash has the lowest base Defense stat of all Steel types. * Shield Forme Aegislash has the highest base Special Defense stat of all types, is tied with for the highest base Defense stat of all Ghost types, and is tied with and for the highest base Special Defense of all Steel types. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Aegislash and its . * Aegislash, along with its , were designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART Origin Aegislash appears to be based on a possessed sword and shield. Its disposition to sense an owner's potential as leaders and kings, seems to draw inspiration from the ideas of mythical swords of European legend, chiefly Excalibur. Name origin Aegislash is a combination of '' ( 's shield in Greek mythology) and slash. Gillguard may be a combination of or gild (to cover with a layer of gold), 斬る kiru (to slay with a blade) or kill, and guard. In other languages , kill, and guard |fr=Exagide|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Aegislash|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Durengard|demeaning=From and |it=Aegislash|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=킬가르도 Kilgareudo|komeaning=From , Gilgamesh, guard, , and |zh_cmn=堅盾劍怪 Jiāndùnjiànguài|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |zh_yue=堅盾劍怪 Gīntéuhngimgwaai|zh_yuemeaning=From , , , and |hi=एगीस्लाश Aegislash|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Иджислаш Idzhislash|rumeaning=From English name }} Notes External links |} de:Durengard fr:Exagide it:Aegislash ja:ギルガルド pl:Aegislash zh:坚盾剑怪